


Kissing Spot

by i_love_your_light



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_your_light/pseuds/i_love_your_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only two blocks from the store when Ernst saw it- the thin white curve of a chalk circle at the corner they were approaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Spot

**Author's Note:**

> In downtown NYC someone is always drawing circles in chalk on the sidewalk that say things like ‘good luck spot’ or ‘bad luck spot’ or ‘kissing spot’ in the middle, and while I’ve never seen anyone actually kissing in the kissing spot, I walked by one the other day and couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if Hanschen and Ernst came across one.

The fall breeze bit at Ernst’s nose, but he hardly noticed, too preoccupied with matching his strides to the boy beside him.  Hanschen walked with perfect posture, head high and eyes forward.  The city streets were bustling at this time of day, so they kept bumping into each other as they made their way down the street.  Every time their hands accidentally brushed, Ernst’s heart lept. 

 

Ernst had run into the blond in the lobby of his dorm building.  They discovered they were both on the way to buy groceries, so Hanschen had suggested they walk to the store together.  Ernst agreed, a little too eagerly, and now they were making the walk down Eighth Avenue in silence.  Ernst’s brain was working at five thousand miles a minute, but he couldn’t for the life of him think of anything clever to say.  This wasn’t a date, certainly, but Ernst still wanted to impress the boy, wanted to not blabber and babble and reveal the absolute mess that Hanschen made him be.  He and Hanschen had been friends for a few months now, meeting at Starbucks for study sessions and always sitting by eachother whenever their larger group of friends got together.  And as much as Ernst’s roommate Wendla insisted that Hanschen was flirting with him, Ernst refused to get his hopes up.  After all, he had  _ seen _ Bobby Maler.  If Hanschen’s line of exes was any indicator, Ernst hardly thought that he could be Hanschen’s type.  

 

Hanschen still occupied a very large portion of Ernst’s thoughts, though, and having Wendla constantly around to encourage that wasn’t any help.  The last thing he needed was to read into what it meant when Hanschen leaned into Ernst when he laughed, or when Hanschen had Ernst’s Starbucks order memorized, or when Hanschen would text Ernst with a winky face emoji.  Every time he would tell Wendla about their interactions she would squeal in excitement and profess that they were In Love and Meant To Be.  But Hanschen would flirt with anything with a pulse, right?  So it hardly meant anything.  Right?

 

They were only two blocks from the store when Ernst saw it- the thin white curve of a chalk circle at the corner they were approaching.  Ernst’s heart lept to his throat.  With the mass of people on the street in front of him, he couldn’t see what was written in the middle, but the foreboding feeling in his gut told him exactly what it would be.   _ Please no, _ Ernst pleaded to whatever fates were listening,  _ please let this be a good luck spot, or even a bad luck spot, I’ll take anything as long as it’s not-” _

 

Kissing spot.  The neat chalk script staring at him from the pavement sent his heart racing even more than before.  As they neared the border, Ernst let out a frantic “Um” and moved to skirt around the edge of the circle, tripping over his own feet and nearly bumping into other pedestrians.  Hanschen looked at Ernst’s panicked face in confusion, then looked forward, where he had just set foot inside the boundaries of the circle.  A wicked grin split across his face, and suddenly Ernst was being tugged to the middle of circle and...

 

Hanschen was kissing him.   _ Hanschen Rilow _ was kissing  _ him _ , Ernst Robel, in the middle of the street.  Hanschen’s body was warm against his and his hands were cradling Ernst’s face and his lips were moving slow and sure against his.  Ernst’s fingers found purchase at the back of Hanschen’s coat.  His awareness of the busy street around him completely dissolved as he melted into the kiss.  The kiss that involved Hanschen.  Hanschen was  _ kissing  _ him.  

 

Hanschen gently pulled back, still holding Ernst close, and if Ernst couldn’t muster a coherent thought  _ before _ , there was absolutely no hope for him now.  “Wha- you just…. why did… oh my god, you-you.. _ what” _

 

Hanschen, of course, never seemed to have trouble with words.  “Wendla actually advised me  _ not _ to kiss you before asking you out,” he drawled, grinning, “ but I couldn’t resist.”

 

Ernst gaped.    “Y-you want to... ask me out?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Hanschen said, as if it were entirely obvious. 

 

“Yes.” Ernst replied too quickly.  “Wait, hold on, i mean, you didn’t actually ask-”

 

Hanschen pressed a finger to Ernst’s lips.  “Ernst Robel” he said, and god, Ernst wanted to hear him say his name forever,  “will you accept the honor of being my boyfriend?” 

 

Ernst didn’t even care about how ridiculously Hanschen had phrased the question, or how people had now begun to stare.  “Yes.” he breathed, a wide smile breaking across his face.  “Yes, of course.  Yes.”

 

Hanschen kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, whether on here or on tumblr at i-love-your-light.tumblr.com!


End file.
